Artificial Respiration
by transcendent.wings
Summary: Roxas, the socially awkward boy with a permanent bed head avoids all people except Sora and Kairi. That is until a certain blond artist approaches him in a very bold fashion. Will Roxas be able to accept her into his circle or will he do whatever he can to keep her out? Are kisses for the one you love Roxas's view or are they just a form of artificial respiration Naminé's view ?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH and you know the best part that makes me feel the happiest? It's that you don't own it too, so ya'll in the same boat as I am – wanting something that we can never have.

**A/N:** This will be the first one shot I have ever written, don't worry I will update the rest of stories very very soon. I swear. I will force myself too. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

**Artificial Respiration**

So sleepy. It's so hot outside. It's so hot in this classroom, but it is cooler than outside, especially the chairs. The chairs are really cool. I took in a quick sweep of the classroom and laid down on a couple of chairs I had pushed into one row. No one's here so I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes . . .

I was on the verge of falling into a deep sleep when I heard in a half-awake state the door to the classroom opening up. A gust of air flew across the room to where I was asleep and the heavy smell of paint and something distinctly light and sweet was in the air. Who is it? You better leave me alone. I don't have time for you. Ugh. It better not be that teacher . . .

A shadow crossed my closed eyes. Hair tickled my face and a warm breath that smelled vaguely of mint was right above my face. Well it's not the teacher for sure, but whoever it is better just leave me alone. Let me sleep. Alone. In peace. Sleep . . .

"You look dead," a musical voice stated. I flinched a little at the sound of the voice. It had surprised me. So it's a girl.

"No, I'm alive. So leave me alone. I just want to sleep." I said, or rather tried to say, I couldn't even crack open an eyelid let alone speak to this person. I just really wanted to sleep. Sleep . . .

A pressure on my nose. My airway is blocked. She's pinching my nose shut. Hey, I'm trying to breathe here. How am I supposed to breathe if you do that? I tried to wiggle away.

Then something covered my mouth. It was soft and pleasant. The smell of mint was a lot stronger now and so was that distinctly sweet scent. What is it? But what was the most important thing at the moment was that I sensed murderous intent . . . or something like that. Despite the fact that I've never bothered anyone, I was totally confused as to why someone would try to kill me. The only one I've ever talked to is Sora and his girlfriend, Kairi, because they were almost always together. They were practically joined at the hip, conjoined twins.

Breathing was getting really hard now. I couldn't keep silent anymore. "What are you doing?" I asked as I sat up in a rush. My eyes flew open and I blurrily saw a girl with blond hair kissing me with her eyes closed. Her eyes flew open at the sound of my voice and she let out a gasp as she fell backwards onto the floor dragging me with her. The chairs scattered backwards as we both let out a "Whoa!"

"Ow," she said, rubbing her tail bone. "That hurt."

"I should be saying that," I muttered while copying the action in my sleepy haze.

I looked at her, my mind totally blank. Have I seen her before? I think she was in my class . . . "Um, who?" I finally asked lamely.

She looked kind of pretty. In a messy, cute way. Paint brushes were haphazardly stuck through her hair in an attempt to keep her hair out of her face, but it wasn't working very well because many strands were escaping and gently tumbling down the back of her neck and some even rested around her face, framing it. Her white dress was streaked with paint and so were her hands with stray little streaks here and there on her face.

She looked back at me and laughed. A nice sound . . . like a wind chime. "You came back to life." She grinned at me, all childlike. "And so the princess kissed the prince, making him come to life again." She laughed again, with her palms flat on the ground so that she could lean back and look at me.

Her azure eyes were so clear it seemed as if she could see through everything and find the raw center. No lies or deceit would be able to trick her. She was an angel of truth. A blond-haired, blue-eyed, lost angel of truth . . . who just did something really weird to me. I must be hallucinating in this sleepy haze.

"Wrong. Always alive. Not dead," I mumbled. Goodbye kiss number one I thought, sleepy again. I was too sleepy to resist it. Her kiss. I leaned back against the chair I was sleeping on and rubbed my eyes sluggishly. Maybe I can go back to sleep now.

The girl drew back a little and looked at me intently. After awhile she asked, "Can I do that again?"

My eyes flew to hers and I replied, "Rather you didn't." Then I waved her away and laid down on the floor next to the scattered chairs to go back to sleep. I had already closed my eyes when I heard a lot of rustling. Then hair was tickling my face again. I opened my eyes, annoyed, "Leave -"

She had one knee planted on each side of my body, practically sitting on me. Then she smiled at me angelically, making my words stop for a moment in surprise, and leaned down with her eyes closed doing it again anyway. Her soft lips were pressed against mine, her minty breath made my lips tingle. I grabbed her arm weakly and sighed. I'm still too sleepy to resist. All I want to do is go back to sleep. But with her mouth on mine like that, I can't breathe. I don't think I can go to sleep. Oh well I thought sleepily before I slipped into the dark abyss.

* * *

_The next day._

"Hey, Roxas!" I turned and saw Sora bounding toward me. "I finally caught up to you!" I stopped to let him catch his breath and then we fell into step together towards the school without saying anything else. Sora understood me like that. I wasn't really one to talk about much and he let me have that silence while still keeping me company. I guess that's why he's my best friend.

It was weird that I didn't see Kairi with him this morning so I asked, "Kairi -"

Sora held up a hand to stop me. He knew what I was going to say already. Again. That is why he's my best friend. He makes me not have to say much. He knows that I have a hard time getting along with other people. "She's sick today. Do you want to come with me to go see her after school?"

". . . Class."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry. I forgot about your supplementary classes. Well, next time okay?"

I nodded. We have a weird relationship. I mean why would one of the smartest and most popular kids who is going out with another smart and popular kid be friends with me. They are at the top of the social pyramid and I am near the bottom. No one really talks to me or notices me and that is just fine with me. I blend in. People let me keep to myself so no need to deal with other people. Hallelujah.

Anyway, back to the why. In truth I don't really know. It just sort of happened. Sora sat in front of me and he needed another pencil during the test. I had an extra so I just gave it to him and we've been best friends since. He learned quickly about my quirks. It took a long time for me to accept the relationship between us, but he always seemed to treat it as if it was just a matter of time and I guess he's right.

Soon after we walked through the front entrance, I caught a glimpse of that girl and stopped walking. She looked just as she had yesterday. Disheveled. With paint on her dress and skin and paintbrushes stuck through her hair to keep it up. She was with that silver-haired guy in our class. What was his name again? Oh, yeah that's right, Riku. Sora had stopped too and was now following my gaze and until he too saw the girl.

He looked at me. "Are you guys going out?" He asked hesitantly. "You and Naminé." Oh so that was her name. "Because I've heard rumors that -" I looked at him and he confessed sheepishly. "Someone saw you guys kissing in the classroom yesterday."

I shrugged and replied. "Innocent. Surprise attack. Sleeping. Woke up and . . ." I waved a hand in the air above my head as if saying "You know" then I paused. "Weirdo." I decided. "Go." See? Remember what I said about my quirks? I don't like talking so I keep it short. I quickened my step and so did Sora who understood everything I said, but it was too late. She had already seen us.

"Don't attack." I called out to her as she rushed towards us. The smell of paint and that sweet scent came at me in a gust of wind. When I went home yesterday, that was I smelled like. It wasn't pleasant. My mother asked why I smelled like white lilies and teased me all night about making more friends and about girls in general. You have to hand it to a flower shop owner to be able to tell what flower just based on the smell. I would never be able to tell and I practically live at that flower shop.

She just laughed again. That clear, wind-chime-like sound and stated, "I like you." Then smiled at me and Sora again. She laughed again. "I like you. I like you." She tried out in different ways as if testing the phrase and letting it roll around in her mouth as if the concept amused her. Well I don't like you very much. Sorry. "Can I kiss you again?"

I shook my head vehemently.

"Why not? You let me do it yesterday."

"Kisses, special. For one you love. Get lost." Sora didn't need to tell him that he had absolutely no subtly with words. Hopefully she understood all of that. If not, Sora can translate for me, he definitely understood me.

She shook her head too and replied. "What are you talking about? Kisses are not special and for the one you love. Kisses are just a form of . . . artificial respiration." She nodded as if that was the perfect description. "Yeah. Artificial respiration. All that's happening is that the air from one person is going into another and the breath from both is just mixing together. That's all there is to it. There isn't anything sacred about it at all, so just lemme do it again!" She finished off childishly.

I sighed. "Yay!" She exclaimed happily thinking that I had conceded. So when she moved into to kiss me I brought my heartless phone strap up in between us and let her lips collide with it instead. No way am I going to surrender to her.

She froze and asked, "That's all?" She pouted with a trace of disappointment in her voice.

"Gave kiss. Away," I replied as I waved my hand to shoo her away. She pouted again and I sighed again as I began to remove my phone strap. She looked at me questioningly. I held it up in between us and said, "Give. Now leave." I thrust the phone strap at her for good measure to make sure that she understood even though she understood perfectly so far.

She brightened immediately and took hold of it with two hands. "You mean it?" I shrugged and she smiled at me again. "Thanks! I'll treasure it!" You shouldn't be smiling like that at me, stupid angel, I'm telling you to get lost. And with that I walked away with Sora on my heels, smirking weirdly and the girl, Naminé looking happily after us.

If she didn't act so stupid, I think she would've been quite cute I mused to myself later on in first period. A ghost of a smile formed on my lips.

* * *

Sora, who sat next to Roxas, caught the smile and smiled too pondering the fact that Naminé might do Roxas some good. She had made him talk a little after all. He couldn't wait to talk to Kairi all about this later on. But . . . the rumors did worry him. He didn't want to see his socially awkward best friend get hurt. What could he say? Roxas had a good heart despite his cold and quiet attitude.

* * *

_After school._

I sighed deeply. Idiot. And I said she was the idiot, but to tell the truth I am. I mean why else would I be the only one in the class that needed to take supplementary classes? I sighed again. The entire school was empty now. As I walked out the door of the classroom, two hands suddenly shot out from behind me and covered my eyes. Soon after, a musical voice whispered in my ear. "Guess who!"

"Naminé." I replied without any hesitation.

"Awwww. How'd you know?" She asked as she dropped her hands and looked at me sideways, with her head cocked to the side and her hands clasped behind her.

I shrugged. I couldn't exactly tell her it was because of her smell now could I? That familiar scent of white lilies and paint. Besides her voice was also a dead giveaway. And no one else except Sora and Kairi and now her have ever talked to me. Sora had already left to see Kairi and Kairi was still sick at home.

She smiled at me, all carefree and stated. "Let's go home together."

I shrugged and continued walking. She smiled again and linked her fingers through mine, pulling me back so that my pace matched hers. I didn't bother trying to break free. She would just take it again anyway. Like she did with the kiss. She did whatever she wanted all the time. Not that I wasn't a little happy that the angel was holding my hand. It was nice and soft. Despite the calluses in some places and dried paint that stuck to her fingers.

We walked in silence for awhile. Then she started to hum. My mind kept on replaying an image of her and Riku. I was looking at him all day. Wondering about their relationship. Not that I care or anything. She continued to hum. I continued to think about it. Hum. Worry. Hum. Worry. I couldn't resist anymore so I finally asked, "You. Riku. Together?"

She stopped for a second and then continued walking. "Him? No. We broke up a long time ago." She tried to say nonchalantly, but I could see through the act. Then she smiled mischievously before peering up at me. "Jealous?"

I shrugged trying to act indifferent as my heart pounded a little. The angel was directing that smile at me. "Serious?"

She smiled and replied. "I was, but I don't think he was." She glanced my way. "If you are thinking that I was played then I guess so." She shrugged.

I paused for a second to process her words and shook my head. "His loss." I was desperate to get that smile back on her face.

Naminé laughed and replied. "You're sweet. Thanks."

"Down?" She looked at me blankly. "Him," I stated.

She didn't say anything for awhile and then replied. "No, but I think I've been having some trouble breathing lately. Like there's something stuck in my throat." She let go of my hand and touched her throat lightly. I tried not to dwell on the disappointment that rose up in me when she let go of my hand. What is wrong with me today? "I inhale and exhale. Again and again. But it doesn't get any better."

I tried not to look worried. "Constipated?" I asked in an attempt to make her laugh.

She laughs. Score! Wait. I don't care about her . . . do I? She linked her fingers through mine again. "You're funny."

I was about to say something again when I heard my supplementary class teacher run towards us and yell, "Hey, Roxas, get back here! I'm not done with you yet!"

I tightened my grip on her hand and ran down the hall, dragging her behind me as we both sprinted out of the school and down the street. Stopping after a couple of blocks passed.

We bent over with our hands on our knees and panted. "Old." I stated. She laughed. Or tried to. I did too, but it's kind of hard to laugh when you are trying to catch your breath. I smiled. The phrase "you stole my breath away . . . again" flashed through my mind.

She laughed this time for real. "You smiled," she stated as if that was the most wonderful thing in the world. I froze. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Was I smiling? After a few minutes of awkward silence, she asked, "Why did you run?"

I hesitated. I didn't want her to laugh at me, but . . . ". . . failing," I answered quietly.

We looked at each other and then before I knew it we were laughing together. It felt nice to be able to laugh together with someone else other than Sora and Kairi.

"Not funny," I said in the end after we both stopped laughing. "Idiot. Still survive." I shrugged again.

She laughed again. "No. That isn't true." I raised an eyebrow at her. She laughed yet again. I'm on a roll. I'm making the angel laugh so much. Then she kissed me, catching me by surprise. I really can't let my guard down around this girl.

"Stop."

"You're worried about me. That's sweet. That's the best. You make me feel all better. Your words are too kind. I like being with you." She kisses me again. She ignored everything I said and just jumped to conclusions. When was I worried about her? Yeah right . . . right?

"Stop," I repeated.

She smiled at me again. Then she looked panicked as if she remembered something and she looked so trouble about it that I had to do something about it to change the conversation around. "Smile." I requested wanting to see her in a happier mood.

She looked at me for a moment and then laughed. Even better. "You're weird, but I'll smile for you." She beamed at me and I couldn't resist the urge to give her a small smile in return. To me, a small smile is a big thing. Besides what did she mean that she'll smile for me? She's the weird one, not me. My cheeks felt heated again. What's wrong with me? Am I getting a cold? I wonder if I have a fever?

"Weird too." I paused. "Smile more. Prettier," I told her truthfully.

She looked at me, surprised, and then smiled at me sweetly. Once again she laced her fingers through mine and we continued on our way home without talking just enjoying each other's company in silence. I don't want to admit it, but I do feel comfortable around her. Kind of like when I'm with Sora and kind of not like that too. With her, it's a little different. I wonder why that is . . .

* * *

I was about to leave the school while I pondered why Sora wasn't in school today **(A/N:** **why do you think he wasn't in school? He caught Kairi's cold. Cough. Cough. I wonder why?) **when I felt a hand grab my collar. I turned around and found myself face to face with my teacher. Damn it. Caught.

"I thought I told you to come back for supplementary classes again today after you gave me the slip up yesterday. Thought you could run away from me again huh? Well, get back to the classroom or I will drag you there by your ear. We aren't done with the lesson yet."

I shrugged him off, turned around and walked backed towards the classroom with my teacher following close behind.

Back inside the classroom, not even 5 minutes later, I was chewing on the end of my pencil and gazing blankly at my teacher as he droned on and on about a function of some sort. You bring the X over here after subtracting this, blah, blah, blah. Whatever.

I turned to look out the classroom window and that was when I saw her. Naminé. In a classroom that was across the courtyard on the same floor. The second floor. She was wearing a light blue dress today. Still paint splattered. I chuckled to myself wondering if all her clothes were that messy. Seeing her also reminded me of something. I asked the teacher without looking back at him, interrupting what he was saying, "Idiots survive?"

I turned back around so that my gaze rested on him. He looked taken back. Teachers still weren't really used to my way of communication. "Um, well, Article 13 of the constitution guarantees that a citizen has the right to life." **(A/N: I made that up of course and can you guess why it's 13 . . . ? Smiles mischievously)**, but you won't move on to the next grade with your level of idiocy," he added. I shrugged. I don't care if I don't move on. Well maybe I do . . . for the angel. Maybe.

I looked back outside the window as soon his back was turned and saw that Naminé was now with Riku again. She said they broke up right? Then why was she always with him? Wait. Why do I care? If she's with him then she's with him. I crossed my arms looking away. After awhile I gave in and looked back, deciding to give her a second chance. If she kisses him, I'll never talk to her again I resolved.

I continued to look on at the two of them. They didn't seem to be talking to each other at all. He was just sitting there, not looking at her. And she was also just sitting there. Then it looked like he said something and Naminé looked all sad again. My hands clenched into fists. Why the hell am I angry? Who cares if she's sad.

Naminé suddenly reached into her pocket and drew something out. I squinted and tried to see what it was, but I couldn't see it very well. Then as if god was telling me to give her a second chance, sunlight lit the object up and I realized that it was the heartless phone strap that I gave her. She gazed at it with a weird expression for awhile, longing maybe? I couldn't contain the giddy feeling that rose up inside of me giving me hope that she cared. She brought it closer and placed it against her lips, kissing it. Like what happened in the morning yesterday.

I stood up, knocking my chair over and my teacher whipped his head back around. He saw me stuffing my books back into my bag and was about to protest when I said, "Relax. Failing. Me. Not you." I paused packing. "Thank you." I bowed a little slung my back pack's strap around my right shoulder and with that I left.

I ran down the hallway towards the classroom I saw her in, oblivious to the exclamations of surprise as I rushed down the hallways and its twists and turns. I don't know why, but I just had an insane urge to find her. To talk to her. To be with her. To touch her. . . . and to feel her lips on mine again . . . Could it be? Am I . . . in love with her?

If I was it would explain my urges, the embarrassment yesterday, the jealousy before . . . all of the pieces fell into place. My unknown feelings revealed themselves to me. It made me feel more alive knowing that I could get jealous and that I could . . . fall in love. I've never seen this side of me before and I find it quite frightening and exciting at the same time.

Naminé. Naminé. Naminé. Naminé. Her name was at the tip of my tongue, waiting to come out. I loved the way her name sounded in my mind. It felt like the most perfect thing to say.

Finally when I reached the classroom, I stopped to take a deep breath before I opened the door. I looked around and saw that no one was in here. Not even Riku. I took a step in just to check and that was when I almost tripped over her. Naminé. I cleared my throat. "Shouldn't sleep there."

I crouched down and nudged her in the shoulder with one finger. She didn't move. I kneeled down with one leg on either side of her and leaned in so that my face was close to hers. I placed a hand on each side of her face. She looked so peaceful and serene. "Idiot." I whispered as I realized that I couldn't smell her minty breath. "Forgot to breathe." I leaned in even closer until our lips touched, this time I was the one to initiate the kiss.

Then, underneath me, she stirred and the first thing I heard was her musical voice calling out my name. I loved the way my name sounded with her voice. "Roxas." Please let me here you say it again and again forever. Then she laughed. I smiled. I made her laugh. And the first thing I saw was her eyes opening to look at me. Those shining azure eyes that make me feel as if she could see right through me. She started all of these new feelings in me. I wonder if she knows that. How she affects me.

I smiled back at her and kissed her again. Then I turned around and let her climb onto my back, sliding my hands under her legs as she slid her hands around my neck. She placed her head beside my ear and rested her head there while I stood up and carried her out of the classroom. I like the way her arms felt around my neck. As if she depended on me. I felt as if we felt well together. It felt comfortable for her to be there. On my back with her arms slung around my neck.

I walked in silence for awhile with her just on my back, just enjoying her warmth and her smell saturating my very being. At least I know I won't be complaining about it anymore. I don't care if my mom or Sora or Kairi teases me about it. I love everything about this girl.

"Constitution. Idiots survive." I paused wondering if I should add it. I shrugged. I'll add it. "Take that!" I added quietly.

She laughed again. I shivered pleasingly at the sound. I hope she didn't catch that. "Does that include me?"

". . . Yes." I turned around and smiled at her.

She blinked and then hit my shoulder with one of her hands, laughing. "That's not nice. I'm not an idiot." She paused. "Maybe." I laughed. She laughed again and said as if it was the most amazing thing she ever heard, "You laughed. Like REALLY laughed." I was taken back so I just smiled back and continued walking, but this time I felt lighter as if I was floating on the clouds.

After that she was silent for so long that I had to turn around to check on her. When I turned my face towards her I saw that she had closed her eyes. I leaned in closer and kissed her again, just to check on her breathing. **(A/N: Cough. Cough. Yeah right. Pervert.)** Her eyes flew open and she laughed again and kissed me back, strands of her hair tickling my cheek.

And that was that. I let her rest as I carried her to her house just like that. Occasionally she would whisper my name in my ear and that would always send ripples of pleasure through me. And with her arms clasped securely around my neck, she would sometimes nuzzle into the crook of it every now and then. Yes, I thought as I enjoyed every moment of it. This is really love. I really am in love with this stupid girl. And the best part is that I think she is in love with me too. And that makes me the happiest person on earth right now.

* * *

The next day, I didn't see her in class. I didn't see her the day after either. Or the day after. At first all I heard was that she was checked into the hospital. After a week, rumors spread that she had an abortion and that it had gone badly. All I thought was. So that's why she had trouble breathing. And here I was thinking that it was because of me. **(A/N: And maybe it was because of you . . . you'll never know!) **I smiled and chuckled to myself. Who am I kidding?

As I walked out of the school building, a familiar, musical voice greeted me. My heart skipped a beat at the sound. She's back!

"Long time no see. How are you?" I turned and looked at her. She looked the same. Paint stains, white lily smell, paintbrushes in the hair, azure eyes. She looked away and says, "So everyone knows, huh. Including you."

I smiled slightly that she seemed to care whether or not I knew. "Don't bottle up. Trouble breathing." That has to get me a smile. Ah. And there it is.

She smiled at me and replied, her mood brightening, "I don't have to worry because you'll be there to cheer me up. When I go see you, I'll be just fine. I know I will. Because it's you." She added quietly. I don't think she knows how happy that made me.

I smiled back at her. "Fine with me."

"I feel the most comfortable around you. Besides if I have trouble breathing, you can just give me artificial respiration, right?"

I smiled again. "Then stay. Always. Not only when you feel bad." I blushed. I don't think I've ever talked this much. I looked at her and the urge to kiss her rose up in me so I leaned in and kissed her. Again and again and again.

She laughed. Finally. Placing a finger between our swollen lips she asked breathily. "What are you doing?"

I leaned back with my arms around her waist drinking her in with my eyes. "Afraid. Find someone else. Make you feel better than I. Breathe same air as me?" Damn. This talking thing was really embarrassing.

She smiled and looped her arms around my neck. Standing on her tip toes, she whispered, "Never. I'm staying with you. I'll breathe the same air as you. Always. Don't worry." Then she leaned in all the way and kissed me on the mouth, her tongue teasing my lips to open and part for her, to let her in. I didn't resist. And this time it wasn't because I was too sleepy to resist it. I was only too happy to receive her kisses.

This time I was to one who drew back and I immediately saw that she wasn't happy about that. As I took in her adorable pouting face, I said "My kisses make you breathe." She nods. "Put my lips to yours anytime."

She smiles, embarrassed. "You don't have to say that out loud, you know."

I smiled and gently cupped her face in my hands, leaning in so that our foreheads touched. "Who cares." She looked up at me through her lashes and smiled at me again as I leaned down to bring my lips to hers once more, speaking through our locked lips and our mixed breath, through this artificial respiration that our love if felt.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's the end! My first one shot ever! And my first complete story ever! Anyway, I promise that I will update soon. Not an empty promise this time. I swear it! Raffle You Off first and then The Difference between Girlfriend and Girl Friend because that one will take a little longer to write. So review and tell me what you think about this one shot! Thank you! Also if you request it, I will rewrite this story in Naminé's point of view if that is what you want. If there are no requests for that I probably won't. I'll still consider it though.


End file.
